Am I Ariana?
by CupcakeGwande
Summary: A girl wishes to be Ariana Grande everyday but when something happens, she wishes she stayed put. Uh I didn't know what category it was in so I put it as Victorious Cat because its Ariana Grande
1. Chapter 1

**Uhh so new FanFic yay. This is a random story idea so uhh if it turns out horrible I'll stop it... So hope you enjoy! **

**Oh btw, this story has a message to you all which you will find out at the end.**

My POV

God why won't ariana follow me on twitter? She seems to follow everyone but me. I sigh. Another day perhaps. Ha. Another day of tweeting Ariana 147 days. Ugh. I wish I was Ariana. She's so gorgeous and beautiful and I'm just a potato. I wish I could look at least 1% pretty. I turn off my iPhone and plug it in to charge. I switch of my lights and get under my covers wishing I could be Ariana. I look out my window and see one tiny star sparkling. "I wish I was Ariana." I whisper to no one as I fall asleep.

Ariana's POV

That tour was amazing! My fans are the sweetest and I love each and every one of them. I arrive home late at night and check my twitter scrolling through all the replies to my newest tweet. "Woah." I gasp when I see one fanpage had tweeted me 147 times. I tapped her icon, which had a picture of me, and looked at her banner. It was a rainbow sky with my signature and on the bottom had the words "Ariana, please follow me." Omg that banner is so cute! I slid my finger to read her bio, " ArianaGrande follows ... In my dreams." Awww what a little sweetie. I tapped follow and went to my profile. It was amazing that so many people followed me.

My POV

I wake up and check my notifications. One read "Twitter - ArianaGrande is now following you!" My jaw drops down as I stare in shock. Omg omg omg I think freaking out. I started jumping around and throwing my pillows around in joy. I open twitter and go to Ariana's page. " ArianaGrande Follows You" I take a screenshot and go to my Instagram and post it with a long caption of "OMG's" This day can not get worse. I do my usual morning stuff and head to school. I do my hair a special Ariana style and dress in my school uniform. I hate uniforms. But at least my hair is free! When I walk into my school two girls turn around to look and stare then start laughing. I closed my eyes and ran past them ignoring the mean shouts. I got used to it after 3 years.

**How do you like it so far? I know it's boring but it will get interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for all the mistakes :( I write my FanFics on my iPod **

My POV

I walk into my classroom and go to my seat all the way in the back. Shea and Anne, the two girls laughing at me, walk in. Grrr those two girls have been teasing me for the past 3 years! I bet Ariana was never teased. She's one lucky girl. My thoughts where interrupted by a shadow at my side, Shea and Anne. "What do you want?" I grumble pretending to look for something in my bag. "What's wrong with your hair?" Shea said in her I-hate-it tone. "Did a tiny elephant step on you and push you into the pool?" Anne added laughing. "Shut up." I respond. "And stop making fun of tiny elephants. I AM one." Bad idea. Shea snorted, "Tiny elephant? Well Aireana ( on purpose ) calls you that because you look like one! Ugly, gray, and wrinkly." I roll my eyes, "It's Ariana and you're to dumb to understand anyway." Anne sniffed and walked to her seat when our teacher came in.

Ariana's POV

Wow these tours are so amazing. I can't believe I'm finally living my dream. It's amazing and I hope everyone can live their dreams too. I was backstage ready for my next performance. My comes up to me and smiles. "Good luck Ari." She says. "Thanks mom" I say hugging her. She was the best mother I could ever asked for and has always helped me through my hard times. I talk to my crew until its time to perform. I smiled as I saw the thousands of people screaming and shouting.

My POV

Yes. My day is finally over. Ugh. I just hate Shea and Anne. They really have no idea what it feels like to have an idol. As I walk home from school I look around my neighborhood. It was boring and quiet. My whole state was boring because no celebrity's come to visit. When I approached my door, I took the key from under our welcome mat and opened the door. My mom was knitting and watching TV. "Hi mom" I say. She waves a small hello while grasping some sewing stuff in her mouth to keep them in place. "I'm gonna take a nap." I say yawning and walking upstairs to my room. I was greeted my my wall full of Ariana photos and I smiled. I dropped my backpack by my bed and sat on my bed looking at the photos. "I wish I were you Ariana." I whisper. Like that will ever happen I tell myself rolling my eyes. I lie down and close my eyes and try to sleep.

Ariana's POV

Omg that was amazing. I went to my twitter and tweeted two tweets. 1. "You're dreams will come true." And 2. "Amazing day today. You guys are the best. Love u 3" a second after I send them, replies come flying in. I read some of them "My dream is to meet you!" "My dream will never come true." "You were amazing last night! Follow me?" "Ariana please follow me!" I followed a few people then went straight to the bathroom to shower and wash off my makeup. When I was done, I walked downstairs to see my mom making some dinner. Homemade pizza? Yum. I eat with my mom, Frankie, Alexa, and Jai. We talked about how the tour was and about future tours. After I finished I told them I was exhausted and want to sleep. I brushed my teeth and then went straight to bed falling asleep immediately.

My POV

When I wake up I find I wasn't on my bed. I blink a couple of times and shake my head but I still wasn't in my room. I was on some soft white thing... "Hello?" I shout. I heard something move behind me and I turn around to see a shadow approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like it so far! Any thing that happens to Ariana will probably NOT be real. Just made up by moi. Some facts will be real though actually... Uhhh **

My POV

"Uhhh hello?" I say the the shadow. The shadow turns into a human in a flash. I was freaked and screamed. "No! Don't be scared. My name is Shadow and I'm here to help you!" The shadow human states. I start taking deep breaths to calm myself down. "Where am I?" I ask Shadow. She smiled, "On a magic cloud! Don't look down." I manage to take a peak down before Shadow shaded my eyes. "We're REALLLY high up." I say freaking out again, "I hate heights." Shadow laughed. "Don't be silly!" She pushed me off the cloud and I started screaming in fear. Suddenly

Ariana's POV

I wake up and stretch, yawning. I decided to go on to my phone, cause I'm addicted, post a pic on Instagram. I straightened my hair just a tiny bit and took a picture. "Morning guys! 3" I put as the caption. Lots of comments come in but I don't have time to read them. Today is another tour! So excited! I sing my heart out as the fans jump up and down. I can't hear them because I have my special ear plugs but it seemed to be a loud crowd. After my performances, I get ready to meet my fans outside. While I was getting read my phone lit up on my counter. I went over to see who it was. Aww my baby Jai. I wonder what he wants. I read then text and then stopped cold.

**Short chapter I know! It's on purpose. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you're enjoying it! Thanks for all the views and reviews. xx**

My POV

Suddenly... I'm... I'm.. Floating? What? Shadow smiled at me. "What's happening?" I say nervously at Shadow. "You can fly!" she said smiling. Now follow me! She flutters down near a town. "Welcome to Boca!" She exclaims. I stare in shock. "Bo-Boca?! What am I doing here?!" Shadow winked, "you'll see."

Ariana's POV

I stood there staring at the screen of my phone. Tears were forming in my eyes but I couldn't let them go. Not me. Not the Ariana who's worked hard to be the confident me. But I just couldn't hold it. A tear dropped and then another and another until I was crying. I hear footsteps and wipe away my tears trying to hide the fact that I was crying. I turn around and see Frankie coming towards me with a big smile. I force and smile but it was hard. When Frankie saw my face his smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong Ari?" He asked. I could feel more tears forming but I forced them to stay. I wasn't like this. But this was something I couldn't handle and I ran to brother and started sobbing. Frankie hugged me tight as I sobbed. I need to get a hold of myself. I wiped away my tears trying my best to remain calm. Frankie grabbed a tissue and handed to me. I dabbed my eyes drying my tears. I hear the text tone I grab my phone and read the text. It read, "Ariana, I know you read my text. Please reply so we can talk about this." I turn around to face Frankie and he stood there with a worried expression on his face. I sighed and handed him my phone and let him read the texts. "Oh Ari. I'm sure Jai has a reason he broke up with you." I never thought the words "Jai" and "break up" would ever be in a sentence together.

**I'm sorry I took forever to update! I'll try to post more often but I can promise you. **


End file.
